I Love But Thee
by skitzofrenic
Summary: After Phantom Planet - lots of Danny and Sam fluffaroo Danny and Sam meet after the disasteroid and talk about their little moment before he left. basically, i suck at summaries, so you're just gunna have to read it to find out what it's all aboutt! :D


**A/N** - 'sup yo.

**_The beginning (italics) is from a story that I stopped updating, and deleted off of fanfiction. _**

I wasn't happy with it, and it wasn't ready to be published. so I got rid of it for now. In a nutshell, though, Danny Phantom was told to fly to Clockwork's castle, but on his way there all of his enemies were assembled and held him back from going to the castle. Turns out, it was just a set up, and Clockwork was with all of them. They were signing a peace treaty and they wanted him to be a part of it. (Not all of his enemies are there, by the way. A lot of them disagreed with the treaty). The actual story has nothing to do with it, but it does help understand why some of everyone's favorite villains from DP are suddenly nice to him.

**Disclaimer** - _No_, I _don't_ own Danny Phantom, but thanks for rubbing it in.

* * *

_"Well, I got to go, I need to talk to Sam about something," he added, with a slight blush at the end of his sentence. _

_Ember, Kitty and Spectra all gave a congratulatory "whoop" and Johnny added "Go get her dude." _

_"WHAT? I wasn't going to, you thought I was…heh, that obvious?" _

_"Duh."_

_And without another comment, or slap on the back, he left the Ghost Zone to meet up with Sam under the big oak tree. _'And sunset is just about tostart'_ he thought, _'Let's just hope I don't mess it up and say something stupid._' _

_Without any more interruptions, he flew out of the Ghost Zone, not a care on his mind but for that beautiful girl waiting for him back home._

**End Flashback**

Once he left, he flew straight to the oak tree, to find Sam sitting under it (if she got the message to meet him there, anyways).

And as expected, the raven-haired beauty was sitting directly underneath the large tree, watching the sun set on the horizon.

Danny couldn't help it. He stopped to watch her for another minute. She looked absolutely stunning to him. It was different, how he saw her now. He liked her before already…a lot. But before, they hadn't kissed like they did. They hadn't willingly look into each other's eyes and shared a moment like that. He knew that after what happened before the Disasteroid hit, everything was going to be different. But he wasn't expecting for it to hit him as hard as one of Skulker's cannons.

He shook his head and flew down towards her, catching her eye as he descended. He smiled, "Hey Sam."

"Hey Danny," she said normally.

_Woah_, he thought to himself. He saw her every day, heard those two words every time he saw her, and yet once again he was swept off his feet by her voice now.

"Sam…" he started, but he didn't know what to say. He met up with her, hoping to just wing it. It was Sam, he could always talk to her, no matter what it was about, and yet now, when he needed his speech, she knocked him speechless.

"Danny," she started, saving him from his moment of vulnerability, "we really need to talk about what happened, don't we?"

He smiled slightly and nodded. And as she said that, he knew what he was going to say.

"Sam," he said simply. She chuckled slightly and motioned for him to go on, knocking his brains together as she laughed. He couldn't possibly believe that after one kiss she had him in the palm of her hand.

Or that he was enjoying it much more than he should.

"Wow, Sam, you keep stunning me." He said when he couldn't think of anything else.

Her laugh became a bit more pronounced, music to his ears. "Don't think you're not doing the same to me. Everything is so different now, the way I see you…it's indescribable."

Danny laughed with her. "Jeez, Sam, we've been friends for the longest time, and we've been through more than the average human should go through. But I don't think I would've survived it without you."

He turned away from her and looked out into the sunset, hoping he'd be able to talk better if he didn't keep drowning in her eyes. "You're the only reason I didn't go straight to my parents when we realized what had happened in the basement the day I got my ghost powers. And I wouldn't give up the world to change it. There's so much that I've always wanted to tell you, so much that I've never been able to tell you because I thought I might scare you off. I still think I might scare you off…"

He looked at Sam from the corner of his eyes; she was watching him anxiously, almost staring, but she stayed put, and he liked it. It meant he was doing something right.

Sam looked away and stared into the sunset with him. She sighed, and fidgeted with her hands before speaking back.

"Tucker always told me that you liked me just as much as I liked," she said quietly. "But I had such a hard time believing it when he told me, and he didn't only tell me once, he'd repeat it over and over and _over_ again. I don't know when it happened, but somewhere along the years I started falling for you, hard and fast."

They both looked over at each other and when their eyes met, sparks flew.

Literally, sparks flew. Johnny, Kitty and Ember were messing with Danny again. Figures.

He scowled in the direction of the sparks and shot a small snowball towards them. When he heard Johnny yelp, the sparks stopped.

Sam laughed. "So I guess now it's _them_ playing matchmaker. It's better than Technus, anyways."

"Yeah, but still annoying," Danny said with a scowl.

The sun was finally beginning to disappear over the horizon, only the very tip of the sun still visible from where they were sitting.

The sudden silence turned the moment into an awkward one. Danny's hands fidgeted nervously, and Sam's eyes darted around for a place to look.

"So…" he said awkwardly.

"So…" she repeated.

They looked back at each other. Danny smiled to her, and he got a small smile in return.

And without warning, Danny leaned over and placed a small, gentle kiss upon her lips.

* * *

Above them in a century old tree that had taken abuse and care from both of the teenagers sitting underneath, words started to carve themselves out:

_I love but thee  
With a love that shall not die  
Till the sun grows cold  
And the stars grow old._

A small, blue ghost chuckled with the voice of a man, and left.

* * *

**A/N** – WOW the original was SO MUCH LONGER! :D review with appraisal or concrit, i don't care, just please…_please_, no flames. i don't wanna deal with that shiznit.

-skitzo


End file.
